Kisah Aku
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Saat aku menderita, apakah kau tertawa? / RnRC


**KISAH AKU © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tolong pergilah dengan tidak meperdulikanku ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Juga jangan memandangku ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**WARNING! :**

**OOC, GAJE, MISS TYPO, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terduduk dan menunduk lesu, ku tatap nanar rerumputan yang sedikit menari ketika angin sepoi-sepoi mencoba menggelitiknya, rambut merah mudaku juga tak ingin ketinggalan, ia ikut menari. Menutup mata, menyembunyikan emerald beningku, menyesapi angin yang membelai lembut pipi ranumku.

Ku edarkan pandanganku disekitar taman itu, ya, posisiku sekarang ada di taman Konoha, banyak pemuda-pemudi disana. Senyuman dan canda tawa dari mereka masing-masing mewakili perasaan mereka. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Miris. Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Sedikit liquid bening sebentar lagi akan menganak dipipi porselenku. Ah, kenapa ini? Apa salahku?

Egois. Ya, aku memang gadis yang sangat egois. Mencoba menentang fakta itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

×X×

_**Seperti pasir yang terbawa angin di banyak hari ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan memberikan apapun ...**_

×X×

Sekarang, hidupku patut dikasihani. Mengingat saat ini aku merasakan kesendirian yang teramat sangat. Galau, ya~ kata yang pas. Aku menghela nafas, bosan. Tidak ada yang menyapa. Semua karena keegoisan.

Ku lirik sekilas potret yang ada di_handphone_ flip milikku senyum miris lagi-lagi menghiasi bibirku. Apakah separah itu? sampai mereka tak menghiraukanku lagi? Bahkan, kata maafku pun hanya sebatas angin lewat yang tak mereka indahkan. Apakah harus aku yang benar-benar pergi?

_Sepi._ Ya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa sepi- itu kata Gaara. Aku menyetujui pendapatnya. Hidup ini terasa hambar, tanpa senyum mereka. Ku coba mendengar alunan lagu ceria pengusir rasa bosanku. Tapi, tetap saja nihil.

Hidupku seakan tak berarti, tak ada sapaan riang darinya, tak ada ejekan darinya, dan semua hal yang menyangkut tentang mereka.

Ya, semenjak kejadian itu, memang ku putuskan kontak dengan mereka, lagi-lagi karena keegoisan. Tapi, waktu itu ku pikir inilah yang terbaik.

Aku mulai sensitiv dengan mereka, aku jadi merasa jauh dari mereka. Tapi, bukankah ini mauku?

Lupakan. Ku coba melupakan masa lalu itu, tapi sulit, sangat sulit. Bagaimana tidak, mereka semua pernah menjadi bagian hidupku. Setiap pesan dari mereka, ku coba mengabaikan. Sedikit perih saat ikon sedih mereka kirim padaku.

Entah mengapa aku mengambil keputusan yang cukup bisa membuatku galau. Tapi, apakah mereka memikirkan hal yang sama? Ah! Pasti tidak.

×X×

_**Lepaskan satu-satunya hatiku ...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sembunyikan satu-satunya tangisku ...**_

×X×

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain ikut melepas tali yang telah kami ikat dengan kuat pada kayu itu. Menjadi orang asing seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Pergi, itu yang harus ku lakukan.

Aku mengatakan cinta dengan diriku sendiri, aku mengirimkan cinta dan mengumpulkan kesendirian itu dalam lipatan kenangan. Ku tatap pantulan diriku pada cermin dan bertanya, "Apakah ini salah?"

Air mata tertahan, meskipun berada di tempat yang jauh, aku berharap kalian bahagia. Aku menguburnya didalam dadaku.

Jika kita dilahirkan di dunia selanjutnya, kemudian kita mencoba saling berpandangan dengan rasa cinta. Akankah? Atau hanya hayalanku saja? Mungkin.

Dan ternyata. Kita tidak di lahirkan untuk kedua kalinya. Tetapi, aku bisa menjadi bunga di depanmu. Aku akan bernyanyi untuk kalian.

Meskipun merasa sakit, aku tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Oh, ya. Apakah tidak ada perpisahan sahabatku yang sebenarnya?

Hey, diam-diam kau memperhatikan ekspresi wajahku, kan? Seperti mencari kalimat agar tak menyakitiku, bukan?

Mungkin ini terjadi juga karena faktor kita tidak saling percaya. Salahmu? Salahku?

Ketika aku menderita, apakah kau tertawa disana? Karena itu, aku bersiasat melarikan diri dari kata-kata yang akan terlontar dari bibirmu.

Terima kasih telah memberiku cinta dan keberanian.

Begitu banyak kata yang tak mampu terucap. Meski kalian tak akan pernah lagi mendengar keluh kesahku.. Aku akui, aku sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tapi itu caraku agar kalian mau melihatku..

Walau suatu hari nanti aku tak ingat lagi namamu, hati ini akan terus mengingat kenangan itu. Bila perpisahan memang harus terjadi, aku tak tahu apa kelanjutan kisah ini. Mungkin aku takkan tahu air mata ini.

Hanya menunggu apa yang bisa ku lakukan. Jikalau kau melihat ke dalam hari-hariku, hatimu akan sakit, ya~ sedikit lebay, tetapi inilah kenyataan. Walau sedih, aku tak mau lagi menundukkan kepalaku, agar mereka tak tahu, betapa sepinya ketika kumbang meninggalkan sang bunga.

×X×

_**Can i see you if a wait here?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can i tell you my heart then?**_

×X×

**END**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-chan**

**08/11/2012**


End file.
